


The Monthly Mandatory Sleepover

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, I headcanon them as best friends/brother and sister, Link is hella gay, M/M, Mute Link, Zelda is hella gay, they're my favs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: After the defeat of Ganon, Zelda makes it mandatory that Link spend at least one night with her a month, so they can work on his memories of course!Link knows she just wants someone to gossip with.





	The Monthly Mandatory Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first LoZ fanfiction! WOOOOOOOOOT! I haven’t played Breath of the Wild yet, but I honestly can’t stay spoiler free bc I live on tumblr, soooooo  
> Enjoy this! And if there’s anything like, canonly incorrect, feel free to correct me and educate me please!

“I would go to Gerudo Town and _drown_ in pussy.”

‘Y’know, it’s hard to believe you’re actually a princess some days,’ Link signed to Zelda as she sat across from him on her bed, braiding her long, golden hair over one shoulder. She scoffed as she read his hands, flipping him the bird with one elegantly painted finger. ‘See? That right there. The nobles would have aneurysms.’

“If it gets them to stop whispering about how I’m still a child, I honestly wouldn’t mind,” she replied flippantly, tying her braid off with a piece of ribbon from her lap. Flicking the heavy braid behind her back, she met Link’s eyes and grinned. “What do you wanna do tonight?”

He shrugged, his shoulder twinging with a bruise from a fight from earlier in the week. ‘It doesn’t matter to me. You know that.’

Zelda groaned, throwing herself back on her bed. He chuckled silently as she flailed her arms around her. “Link, these sleepovers are mostly to treat you and gossip, you know this. It’s entirely up to you what we do.”

He bounced his leg, making her lift her head to watch his hands. ‘We could do face masks and a hot spring bath, I guess.’

“Excellent!” She sprung up, her skirts fluttering as she made her way out of her bedchambers, into her private bath. “I’ll get the stuff out for masks, and then call for one of the handmaidens.”

‘Okay,’ Link signed, smiling softly as she hummed under breath in the bathroom. There were tiny clinks against the stone of the bath, from the bottles she always kept her charcoal and scents in. He sighed, leaning back against one of her pillows.

It was after the defeat of Calamity Ganon that Zelda had decided to start these mandatory sleepovers. At first, it was to allow Link at least a day or two to relax with her, and be pampered while they tried to fish around in his brain and find the rest of his memories. But now, with his memories intact, it was mainly just for him to relax and for her to get all the juicy gossip, as she’d said before.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Zelda muttered as she walked back into the room, before heading out into the hall to find a handmaiden to get them some hot spring water. He waved after her with a soft hand, before pressing the soft inside of his elbow over his eyes.

It was always nice to spend the night with her and just relax, if he was honest. He could let his guard down, and actually not have to worry about being attacked because of it.

He laid there in silence for quite some time, world dark around him as he waited. He could here a few of the townspeople arguing far away, their voices faded and distant through Zelda’s open window. He was just dozing off when a heavy weight settled on top of his legs and he flinched.

“Told you not to fall asleep,” Zelda laughed from her spot sprawled out on his legs. He twitched his knee, bumping it into her stomach and making her groan as she rolled off. The handmaiden, a small red—headed woman, laughed at the Princess as she bustled her barrel of hot spring water into the bathroom. Zelda perked back up, twirling her braid around to make a bun of it as the sound of splashing water came from the bathroom. “Do you want me to put your hair up?”

Link shrugged, knowing that full well she would. ‘Don’t care.’

She gestured for him to turn around, reaching over to her nightstand to grab her hairbrush. The handmaiden came out of the bathroom, the barrel in arms and a smile on her face. Zelda thanked her with a smile as she gently tugged the brush through the knots in Link’s hair, apologizing when he winced. She rolled his hair up into a bun, his side locks falling out of it to messily hang at the side of his face.

“I’m gonna pin them back,” Zelda said when Link huffed in annoyance at them. He let her pin them back with a few of her butterfly hairclips, a grin on her face. “Okay, let’s go!”

She bounced off of the bed, already unclasping her corset as she stepped into the bathroom. Link stood, slowly pulling his tunic off over his head, trying not to undo his hair. Throwing it down on the floor, he followed Zelda into the bathroom, to see her already smearing her charcoal mixture into her face in front of the mirror.

“I got that lavender oil that you like,” she told him as she smeared the mixture onto her forehead, squinting so it didn’t get into her eyes. “It’s in the purple bottle with your name on it.”

He nodded, turning to the bathtub to grab the bottle, uncorking it as he turned back to her mirror. He dipped his hand into the charcoal mixture and poured the purple bottle to let some of the oil drip into the mess in his hand. Setting the bottle down on the counter, he rubbed his hands together momentarily before running the mixture over his face.

“I’m hopping in,” Zelda said, wiping her hand on a dirty towel set next to the mixture on the counter. He nodded, concentrating on not getting it up his nose. He heard her rustle out of her skirts before splashing into the hot water. He finished up, wiping his hand on the same towel before undoing the clasp to his trousers.

“So, how are things in Hateno?” Zelda asked as he dipped a foot into the water, before pitching forward and settling down across from her in the large bathtub. The water came up to his sternum and he watched as she poured some oils into the water, swishing her hands back and forth to create some bubbles for the two of them. Her eyes found his after she set the bottles down again, waiting for his answer.

‘It’s okay, I guess.’ He signed quickly, leaning back against the warm porcelain of the tub. ‘I haven’t been back there in a couple of months, to be honest.’

“Where have you been?” Zelda asked with a sly smirk. He rolled his eyes at her before spelling out ‘Zora’ and crossing his arms over his chest. She grinned wildly, flailing in the water. He heard some of it splash out onto the floor, but the handmaidens were well used to Zelda’s mess in the bathrooms by now. “I knew it! Have you been hanging out with Sidon?”

‘When we can,’ he blushed, thinking about the tall Zora Prince. ‘Usually, he gets called away and then the hatchlings want to play with me.’

“When will you just confess your big gay crush on him?” She asked, rubbing a few bubbles into her shoulder. “That way I know if I have to stock up on pastries and alcohol.”

‘You’re ridiculous,’ he told her, rolling his eyes again. ‘And never. I don’t want him to think badly of me for being in love with Mipha, and now him.’

“Okay,” Zelda leaned forward, pushing the water around. “That was well over one hundred years ago, Link. Feelings can fade. I mean, crap, I used to have a big crush on you before I got locked away for ages. Now look at me-”

‘Gay as hell,’ he signed as she said it. They both paused and laughed together; Zelda snorting as Link clutched his sides. She wiped a few soap bubbles off of her face.

‘How are things here?’ Link signed, trying to change the subject. Luckily, she caught onto it, and changed the conversation, whining about all the nobles that kept treating her as a child.

“I’m one hundred years older than most of them!” She exclaimed, tossing her hands up in the air. Link chuckled at the image she made; black caked onto her face, hair falling from its bun to drift over the bubbles. She scowled slightly at his laugh, scrunching her nose up. “Rude.”

‘I’m sorry,’ he giggled. ‘You should see yourself though.’

“I will not hesitate to drown you, Link.”

‘You wish you could, Zelda.’

“At times, yes,” she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. He glared at her until she laughed and waved at him with a hand. “But, what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t want to choke you out sometimes?”

‘A nice one?’ He asked, pouting at her.

“A fake one,” she countered with a giggle, brushing her hand up to her hair and smearing the face mask into it. “Agh, gross.”

Link laughed at her as she dunked her head beneath the surface of the water, coming back up to gasp for air. The face mask dripped from her face, but it was out of her hair at least. Shaking his head at her, Link got out, reaching of their towels.

“Thank you, Link.” Zelda said as she took the towel he held out to her and wrapped it around her body. Sputtering as some of the face mask got into her mouth, she grabbed the towel from before and wiped the mixture off of her face. When she was finished, she passed it off to Link to do the same.

‘Bed time?’ Link asked after she’d dried off. She nodded, moving past him to leave the bathroom. He followed, holding the towel tight around his waist.

“I think I still have a few clean trousers here for you,” she told him as she dug around in her wardrobe, her towel slipping around her body. Pulling out a pair, she tossed them at him before delving back in to find a nightgown for herself. “Dry off, Link, you’ll catch cold.”

‘Yes, mum,’ he signed sarcastically, hoping she saw it. He dried himself off, before slipping the trousers on. She threw on a nightgown before pulling her hair out of its braid/bun to pat at it with the towel. Tossing the towel over his head, he tousled his hair until it was nearly dry, his scalp humming at the warmth of the bath and the towel. Zelda tossed her towel on the ground before redoing her braid and splaying out on her bed.

‘Like I said, hard to believe you’re a princess.’ Link signed after he’d cleared his throat to catch her attention. She laughed, throwing her head back against her pillow.

“I know,” she seemed to slow down in that moment, her face turning solemn. “Do you think we’ll ever have a normal life, Link? One where we don’t have to be threatened by Ganon?”

He shrugged, tossing his towel to the floor before laying himself down beside her. ‘Dunno,’ he signed lopsidedly, his elbow digging into the down mattress. ‘Our past incarnations never escaped it. How will our future reincarnations?’

She groaned, burying her face into her pillow. “That’s fucking depressing.”

‘You were the one to bring it up,’ Link pointed out, tugging on her forelocks with a tiny smile. She batted him away, seemingly coming out of her solemn moment. Leaning up, she blew out the candle above her bed, reducing the room to a dim glow with the candle from the opposite side of the room, and the slight light from the bathroom candles.

“You’re right,” she shrugged back down beside him. He smiled at her, ticking his finger off of her nose. She scrunched it up in a mock glare before smirking at him. “So, do tell me about your last visit to the Zora Domain, brother? And don’t leave anything out, or I’ll hire Bazz to tail you.”

Sighing, Link lifted his hands to begin his story.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Link, Zelda’s thirsty for all the gossip. I mean, I would be too, being locked up for 100 years. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos as you like! ^.^


End file.
